merteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Save the Sun Epilogue
Author's note #1 : These characters are from Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22 and Noahm450 their roleplayers. Author's note #2 : This is a continuation of Save the Sun12. It will only make sense if you read the link above. Author's Note #3: The character Alabaster Torrington belongs to Haley Riordan, son of Rick Riordan. ---- I can confirm to you, what Demi said happened, happened. I wish it hadn't happened, I really do. Demi had grown to be like a sister for me, and a possible love interest. Possible. But if she died, then how on Earth did she narrate this story? Well, if you keep reading, the answer should reveal itself. ---- I blinked, my head was spinning. I was staring straight at an explosion. Nyx was on his knees, crying out in terror. "NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!!!!" Like your average Disney villian. He just vanished. The explosion was spreading across the great hall. As it went across a slave, it would freeze, and then look confused, and start going on like: "What? Where am I? What happened?" The sun, oddly enough, rose across the sky outside the castle. Sunlight poured in. Everyone else was confused, but not me or Liam. Because we saw Demi's body, lying upon the floor. Somehow, her hair had returned to blonde, and I'd gotten so used to it being black, I was a little surprised. Liam and I knelt down next to her, knowing the truth. She was dead. "She...she sacrificed herself." Liam muttered, touching her chest. "For all of her family." I bit my lip. I don't cry, I really don't, but I found myself mourning anyways. "For us, too." "She defeated Nyx by sacrificing herself." Liam was tearing up as well. "She was an amazing daughter." I heard a new voice, and looked behind me. A woman in her forties was also crying. It was clear she was Demi's mother. "I always knew she could do things like this. If it weren't for her, none of her family would be alive anymore. We owe so much to her." Demi's other family members surrounded her. Aunts, uncles, grandparents, cousins, great-grandparents, even. They were all back alive, thanks to Demi's sacrifice. ---- We were silent for a period of time, over the loss of her. But then, her eyes flew open. I gasped, backing away. The irises were glowing gold, pure gold. It blinded me to look at her, so I shut my eyes, praying this wasn't a trick. But it wasn't. I heard her groan, and say: "Huh, what...what happened?" Cheers erupted from Demi's family. She truly was alive. It was amazing, but true. She was showered with hugs, love, thanks by her family members, especially her mother. I couldn't count how much she got, but Liam and I let her have some quality time with her long-lost relatives. But of course, she didn't let that happen. She tackled both me and Liam in a hug. I never felt more wanted by anyone in my life. From meeting them for the very first time in the woods, to bringing them to Nyx's sacred grounds, to establishing an empathy link between us, and everything else. Demi and Liam weren't just my friends anymore, they were like my family. The only family I'd ever have. Our names would go down in history Afterwards, when the three of us completed the recording of the story, my best friends had to go back home, wherever they lived. "You're sure you don't wanna come with us?" Demi asked me. "The people back at our place would love to have you." I shook my head. "I don't need to have a home. I am glad with running for my life, because it's something I enjoy doing." "If that's what you want." Liam patted me on the shoulder. "Just...keep being cool, man." I winked at him. "You got it." ---- So that ends the story. It was the greatest experience of my life, and the most incredible. I won't be seeing Demi and Liam any time soon, but I will never forget either of them. They were my first best friends since the end of the Titan War. I have no clue what I'm going to do now that I'm alone. But it's okay, because you don't have to know where you're going, to know you're going in the right way. As for Liam and Demi, I'm thinking they'll be a lot more confident in who they are, and closer as people. I wouldn't know, but I hope Demi shows that Kyle kid not to ignore her, because she can do a lot more than you know. Well, that's all for now. I hope I can see you all again, and that you've enjoyed this story. This is Alabaster Torrington, signing off. Category:STS Parts Category:Stories Category:Epilogues